1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool chests or cabinets of the type commonly used by mechanics in auto repair shops and, in particular, to relatively tall cabinets having a retractable step to facilitate access to the upper portions of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool chests or cabinets for the use of mechanics or the like are well known and are commonly used in auto repair facilities. Such tool cabinets are typically supported on wheels or rollers to facilitate movement about the floor of the work space. It is not uncommon for such tool cabinets to be quite large and, in particular, they may be five or six feet in height. In such tall cabinets it may be difficult for the mechanic to see into the upper drawers of the cabinet to determine the contents thereof.
Accordingly, it is known to provide a retractable step for such tool cabinets. One such step is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,628. That step is supported on a horizontal slide type mechanism which is hung from the bottom wall of the cabinet. The step is horizontally slidably movable, forwardly and rearwardly of the cabinet, between a retracted position stowed underneath the cabinet and an extended use position which is disposed in front of the cabinet. The step support is provided with spring-biased mechanism which maintains the step spaced above the floor until it is stepped on by the operator, whereupon it lowers into engagement with the floor against the urging of the bias springs. While this arrangement works satisfactorily, the support for the retractable step is a multi-part arrangement which is quite complex and relatively expensive.